Another's Blood
by Chibi-chibi-kun
Summary: [AU Vampfic] Yoh has progressed in his training as a shaman he goes to visit his father in Seattle for advance training.Little did he know that there are surprises in every corner,and Hao is one of them what will he do when Yoh discover's his secret?


Mills: Man...my feelings hurt...no one liked our story the first time around so

Roxy[maybe it's because we didn't check the grammer We decided to edit it and retype the first chapter and we put

Mills: more action into it! So we hope that

Roxy: This time around

Mills & Roxy : It won't suck as much as the first time!So please Read and Review!

-The Twins-

* * *

If I can stop one heart from breaking,  
I shall not live in vain;  
If I can ease one life the aching,  
Or cool one pain,  
Or help one fainting robin  
Unto his nest again,  
I shall not live in vain.

If I can stop one heart

By:Emily Dickinson

* * *

Hao's POV

* * *

Growling I lunged forward grabbing the deer by its neck pulling it down to the ground, it struggled with fear trying to get away from my clenches. But it's too late. There's no escape. Not from me when I want something. It seemed to shriek silently as I snapped its neck, it slumped to the ground with a loud thump blending into the night. I smirked with satisfaction, "Sorry…but I'm hungry…"

I stretched my mouth slightly as my fangs exposed themselves, such a glamorous thing really. I grabbed the deer's neck and bit it. The warm red liquid traveled down my throat sending chills of pleasure up and down my spine, the same kind of feeling that I get when I'm playing with fire. I hadn't feed for over a month, I sucked the corpse of the deer dry to the bones, and leaving not a single drop of blood within it's body. As soon as I was done I dropped it to the floor, and smirked, snapping my fingers fire engulfed the corpse burring away and evidence that any one or I our my kind has been here.

I wiped the blood from my lips, drinking from animal's has never been as satisfying as a human's blood, but I don't miss it. After so many years, when Faust and Eliza found me I was dying but Faust turned me and gave me new life, the life of a vampire. But I wasn't the first human he saved from death, there were three others. Anna, Ren, and Lyzerg all whom are older then me making myself the youngest of our 'hand-made' vampire family. Not that I mind…

"Hao, we're leaving!" said Ren whose voice slightly far off.

I sighed softly but nodded my head, 'I'll be there in a few moments Ren…' I mutter through our minds. I could almost feel the annoyance in his tone.

'Fine, but Eliza wants us back before midnight, we'll be going to day school supplies tomorrow, rather too. And besides we're going to go visit Jun…" and his voice trailed off as our link evaporated.

I smiled sadly, Jun was Ren older sister and was killed by a rouge vampire trying to defend him; I feel sorry for the boy. We only get to visit Jun's grave twice a month Ren always gets sad. I said I felt sorry for him, but I'm not going to go and hug him till he gets better. Besides he needs to move on anyway.

I shrugged my shoulders glancing up at the moon; it was full, illuminating the dark forest. It's a calming sight, as the stars glittered and shined beside the moon, it brought a smile to my face. Who said Seattle was completely horrid? It's cloudier then most places less sun the better. Though it's not like the sunlight can kill us, that's just a superstitious fairytale.

"Hao! Get over here now!" cried Anna, it seemed to echo through the forest, huh I think she scared some birds away.

An angry Anna, is a very, very, bad thing…you'd think after all these years she would have calmed down just a little bit. I hate being bossed around, no one bosses me around…but an angry Anna and a vampire at that…is as scary as it gets.

'I'm coming ok? Don't go worrying yourself about little old me.' I mutter into her mind.

'Whatever Hao, just get your ass over here before I do it myself!'

'Yes mother dearest…'

'…You're getting it when we get home…'

And the link was broken, sighing knowing I was completely in for it I made my way back towards the house we live in. I'm not afraid of Anna; I'm the youngest amongst us but I'm the strongest but…even she sometimes scares the shit out of me.

I arrived shortly before three in the morning; I look through my pockets and groaned when I noticed that I had forgotten my keys. Sighing I knocked instead of waiting for someone to open the door I refuse to sleep out side…it's dirty.

The door opened, "Hao, how many times have we told you not to waste no more then two hours when hunting?" asked Faust VIII, our 'Dad'.

I shrugged flicked a stray strand of brown hair, " Probably a million times…"

The older blonde man narrowed his eyes, "Hao…" he muttered in a threatening tone.

I sighed crossing my arms over my chest, I knew better then to speak; it would be stupid especially when I irritate my 'parents'. It's funny, I still don't think of them as such, merely the vampires who saved me from death and instead gave a very, very long life.

The blonde doctor shook his head and with a sly smile he spoke, "As punishment you are going shopping with Eliza…at the mall…'

'Well that doesn't sound too bad…'

"Clothes and shoe shopping, Hao." He added with a smile, "Now come inside I don't want you catching a cold!"

And then he left on his merry way probably back to Eliza. I stood there fuming, I don't mind shopping for my clothes or shoes, but…why with ELIZA! The vampiress is almost as deadly as Anna when it came to buying clothes and such. Pouting I walked up the stairs towards my room making fire flicker at the tips of my fingers.

"Damn…damn it all…" I mutter under my breath as I undress and got under the covers.  
As much as vampires don't really need sleep or get tried…sleeping seemed mike a very good idea.

Yay for tomorrows hellish shopping spree…

Little did I know something very interesting was going to happen…

* * *

Yoh's POV  
Two days ago

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything? Extra clothes? School supplies?" my mother asked as she continued to fuss over me adjusting my clothes and trying to tame my brown hair.

Sighing for what felt to be the thousandth time I spoke, " Mom, don't worry ok? I've got all the spare clothes you and grandpa and grandma gave me. Besides I never leave a state without my exclusive SoulBob toothbrush! And besides I have Amidamaru with me! " I exclaimed.  
She smiled at me and ruffled my hair apparently giving up on combing it, "Alright, alright. I understand you…can't a mother fuss over her baby boy?"

I pout at her; "I'm not a baby!"

She smiled sweetly, in a sad way, "I know…you're all grown up and one of the strongest shamans the Asakuras have ever seen…I love you Yoh and I'm proud of you…"

I blush at how she was treating me, I felt bad, saying that I wanted to leave home and stay with my dad, but I felt trapped at home. Too many boundaries I need to spread my wings out and be free. Live an easy life.

"Don't worry mom…I love you too…"

She smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace, I hugged her with just as much strength. A part of me wanted to stay to keep her happy, I didn't like seeing her sad like this. But I wanted to go and spend time with dad…and mom already said she was fine with it. My mind is already made up.

"Will those boarding flight number sixty-nine please make way towards gate nine. Again will those taking flight number sixty-nine make way towards gate nine, we will be leaving in thirty minutes."

'That's my flight…'

"That's my flight…" I mutter gripping her tightly before I broke away.

She nodded her head handing me my bags, a kiss on my forehead and a sad quick goodbye. And I was off. Boarding the plane, showing my ticket, sitting down I looked out the window as passengers filed in. Placing my orange headphones over my ears listening to music, I opened the paper bag that my mother gave me. It had oranges inside it. I smiled starting to peel the skin; Amidamaru flowed out of his memorial tablet and floated next to me.

"Yoh-dono are you alright?" he asked. He knows me too well.

I gave him my lazy smile trade mark, "Yeah I'm fine…I'm just going to miss everyone…Manta…Ryu…Taomo too."

He smiled at me, "I'm sure they'll miss you greatly as well."

I grinned, "Yeah I know I'll miss them a ton!"

We laughed together for a few moments, then the plane took off, Amidamaru panicked, I explained to him that it was alright. We both drifted off to sleep…who knew that ghost slept…well apparently them do.

As I fell asleep I began to wonder just what type of place will Seattle be…I hope it's exciting and full of adventure so I don't get bored! Needless to say I had no idea what I was in for…but then again if I did know it wouldn't be any fun now would it? 

* * *

I was walking, somewhere down a cold road, it was made of stones and there was a very cold breeze. Shuddered from the cold contact I look at my surroundings. I've never been here before…it was old in a sense but it held a welcoming touch to it.

"Hm…cool…" I muttered digging my hands into my pocket for comfort.

I felt warm in my orange hoodie, which was weird because I felt cold a few moments ago, oh well, maybe it was just my imagination. Either way I continued walking looking at the Victorian styled old homes as I kept walking. Suddenly I noticed I wasn't alone, there were people outside on the streets, and children were playing yelling having fun running up and down the sidewalk. I couldn't help but smile at them, running with such joy on their faces, it made me think of home.

"Oh no! My ball!" cried a child as his red ball rolled into the street.

I smiled lazily as made my way towards it, picking it up I pass it back to it's owner.

"Thanks mister!" he cried as he grinned, he was missing his two front teeth.

I smiled, "It's alright."

And then he left running back towards his friends in glee; I couldn't help but smile at this and continued on my way.

Drip, drip, and drip.

It began to ran, people huffed saying how annoying as mother's ushered their children back into their homes, everyone was taking shelter except for me, I had no where to go.  
I sighed, way to go Yoh…

Shrugging my shoulders I walked down into an alley, there were coverings so I could take shelter there. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep my dry, waiting for the rain to lighten. But it seemed that the mere thought made it come pouring down. I use to think when I was small that it rained because the sky was crying.

"Hush sky…don't cry…" I murmur in a singsong voice.

"I don't think it'll be the sky that be crying…"

"Wha-"

Before I could turn around whoever it was, clasped his hand over my mouth grabbing both my wrist with one hand, pressed them against my back. I gave a muffled yelp, trying to call out Amidamaru only to realize that…I couldn't! I started to get worried, please, please let this be a dream!

"You're mine now…"he whispered into my ear.

"What are y-"

Before I even got a chance to finish what I was about to say, I felt something punctured my neck. I screamed I screamed like I never had before in my life, it felt like I was on fire, be drained of my life. I could this sucking sound, I could feel it's finger nails dig into my skin making me bleed it was then that I realized as he pulled away from my neck only to bite into the other side. He's a vam-

* * *

"Yoh-dono!" cried Amidamaru.

I awoke with a start looking around I realized I was still on the plane still flustered I felt my neck, to make sure there were no bloody wounds on me. I sighed with great relief that there were none it was just a silly dream, a vivid one, but a silly dream either way.

I smiled at my guardian sprit, "It's alright Amidamaru, it was nothing."

My ghostly friend gave me a doubtful look, "But Yoh-dono, you were thrashing about in your sleep, and murmuring…"

I laughed sheepishly, "Heh, heh sorry just a silly dream no biggie!"

He gave me one last questioning look before he nodded his head in acceptance, "Alright."

I laughed for a moment then I realized something, "Hey…Amidamaru do you know if we are there yet…?" I asked.

He smiled, "We've just landed, which was why I woke you."

I blinked and then noticed that people were starting to get off, "Hold on…I've been asleep for two days!?" I cried.

The samurai laughed at my amazement, "Yes it would appear so, you are quite the sleeper Yoh."

I smiled and wink, "Like a log."

We laughed as I gathered my stuff and steeped of the plane, once outside of the airport I looked around and called for a taxi. For a few moments no one stopped for us till a green taxi stopped and rolled down it's window.  
"Just you kid?" he asked.

I was going to shake my head and say, 'No I've got Amidamaru with me', but I decided against it. Instead I nodded my head, "Yeah only me."

"Well then get in kid, going far?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him my father's address, the gave me a questioning look but he shrugged his shoulders and we drove off. For once I didn't fall asleep, inside I watched the cars, people, and buildings drive by, there were all shaped and sizes each one caught our attention. But all too soon the ride was over. And so was most of the city, apparently my dad leaves far.

"Well this is the old man's place, what's your business with him anyway?" the driver asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm his son…" I said with a smile handing him his money as I opened the car and stepped out.

"Huh…no kidding…who knew…" he muttered and drove off.

I waved a goodbye and then turned to look at the small peaceful house, "So…You think he'll be happy to see me?" I asked my guardian.

He looked at me questioningly, "He doesn't know you coming?"

I shook my head and winked, "Nope, it's a surprise!"

Amidamaru shook his head but smiled, "Only you would do so, Yoh-dono."

I laughed sheepishly, "Yeah I know! C'mon can't keep him the dark all day!" I uttered as I walked towards the door and pressed the doorbell waiting to see my dad's reaction.

The door opened to revile my one and only father, whom I hadn't seen in six years. He glared at me, "What is it? Are you one of those boy scouts?" he asked in a grumpy tone of voice.

I gave him a wide toothy grin, "Nope!"

He arched a thin brown eyebrow, "Then who are you?" he asked.

I laughed and grinned again, "It's me your son, Yoh Asakura! Mom said it would be fine if I stayed for my training!"

Now I prepared myself for all reactions, for him to hug me and say 'Oh Yoh! Welcome home!" , or slam the door in my face not believing my words or even a mixture of both but no foe this.

His eyes grew wide, "Y-yoh?"

I nodded, "Yup that's me!"

And then he fainted. I wonder why…it's not that much of a shock right?

* * *

Mills: Well I think that went loads better then the first try!

Roxy: I agree with you there!

Mills: Well then please

Roxy: Review!

Mills&Roxy: Until next time! More silly Yoh and Vampy Hao!


End file.
